operation seddie love
by sweetpotatochip197
Summary: hmmmm sounds like a seddie story to me, i think you should read it. come on please R&R T for later chaps


**Random note: hey guy if you know me(meaning read my stories) you know I the worst updater ever, I don't think I have finish more than one story, and I'm very sorry to those who like the crap I write. (no I didn't get bashed…yet;) lol) but I know I'm not the best ff writer because the stories follow character and set characteristics of a them, but I promise I'm a better writer and sorry for the long a/n :/ **

**Disclaimer: Yes I own icary and I'm Dan…haha I got you but last time I checked I was a girl my was Krista and I don't icarly, but I do own my converse and my lizard named henry and my clothes. So yeah on with the story(again) **

**First Person POV**

Sam, Freddie, and Carly were in the studio talking about the Valentine's Day dance that their school was throwing, it was going to be big. Of course Carly was on the planning committee as well as Wendy, Valerie who they were now friends with, Shane, Peter (a friend of Shane), and Giuleiette (**A/N her names pronounced Juliet, It's how my best friend spells it.) **(A new girl who was friends with Carly , Sam , and even Freddie.) She had a mix of wavy-curly dirty blonde that was more blonde than the light crème brown highlights that were mixed in her hair which fell an inch below her shoulders. Carly had even gotten Sam on the committee…well after two day of begging, pleading, and probing Sam finally agreed to join and was put in charge of decoration. Sam was not pleased with considering that 1 she wasn't allowed to plan the food because everyone thought she would eat it all (which was a good possibility with Sam), 2 had to do real work , and 3 she only had Giuleiette to help. That was only one person to come up with a floor plan and set up and decorate the whole gym! which happened to be a whole different build that was like the size of Carly's loft with all the room next to each other in a big square. While Freddie was playing or "fixing" his tech stuff, Carly was telling Sam all about the dress she was going to wear to the dance. Sam pretended to look bored, but she was really interested in what Carly planed on wearing and started to think what she would wear.

"It's going to be light pink strapless dress with a light pink bow that sits right above my waist and off to the right side." Carly explained what the dress would look like.

"Which shoes you gonna wear Carls?" Sam asked picturing the dress.

"light pink high heel, it's going to be so much fun I just can't wait!" Sam laughed a bit at Carly excitement with the dance.

"Carly calm down so you can tell me who you're going with." Sam looked over at Freddie only to see he wasn't the least bit jealous when the topic of Carly's date was mentioned.

"I'm going with Griffen." Carly answered noting that Freddie didn't' look up.

Have felt the stares Freddie looked up to see both Sam and Carly looking at him.

"What"

"Oh nothing." Carly said turning away.

Just then Sam cell phone was heard throughout the studio. Sam looked down at her phone and saw a text from Giuleiette.

_Sam, meet me at the Groovy Smoothies so we can start planning the dance-G. _Sam skimmed over the text and then replied.

_**Ok be there in ten-S**_. Sam then said goodbye to Carly and Freddie and walk to over to the Groovy Smoothies.

~*~

**AT THE GROOVY SMOORHIES SAM'S POV  
**"Hey Sam, ready to start designing the V-day dance." said Giuleiette

"o.k, so we should probably sketch it out and pick out the colors." Nobody really knew but I was really great at decorating and designing things, I actually wanted to go to college for house décor or an architect.

"Wow Sam I didn't know you knew anything about design, but I'm new so I guess I wouldn't know anyway."

"Well nobody really knows, so don't tell anyone."

"I Promise I won't tell, so anyway from the colors we should pretty much stay with pink, red, and white." I thought that too but it wasn't really that hard to figure out because it was the V-day dance.

"Oh how about if we add some gold and silver in, but not to much." I always liked those two colors; apart from brown they were my favorite colors.

"That's a great idea Sam."

That pretty much how we spent two hours. With the likely chance of Te-bo trying to sell something on a stick, this time it was waffles.

**Hey YOU, yup you wanna leave me a review?**

**What you don't know what that is, well I'll tell you, you see that green button down there, huh yup right down there, just click type a review and I'll be happy. That all today students and we will conclude our lesson of the review button next time. Just follow the arrow.**

** I  
I  
I  
I  
V **


End file.
